Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-172.12.126.142-20140131061150/@comment-24406583-20140202204010
If you haven't already, I've stated in the excalibur page as to what multiple mistakes that you have made and as to why I will no longer be replying to you about waframe abilities, nore weapons of that matter, because you have posted clearly invalid information and you simply cannot be trusted anymore, but now I'm also here to give you a few pointers, for you have completely misunderstood most of what I've been talking to you, but not only that, You've misunderstood the whole point of the conversation. Lets start with what you misunderstood what I've been talking to you. Yes, you indeed gave very valid points about why weapons are better then any damage dealing abilities, but I wasn't replying to you to deny it, this is where you failed to understand, so i'll try to explain it as simple as possible for you. From what I was going by, I wasn't trying to say saryn's Venom was better than any gun or ability, or however you want to go with that. I was stating Venom is good, even at higher levels, because even if you can Use an ogris to deal, lets say, 5k damage as max, and venom can only deal 900, which is true at some point, even though venom is weak, and isn't that effective in higher levels, the damage of it can still be a factor, though, not very significant, but it's enough to keep you going. Where I'm going with this, is that even though Venom is 900, it can spread, so lets say, there are 25 level 60 grineer men, and you put the venom on 1 of them, and make it spread to 25, thats still going to be pretty good, and heres why. While venom does 900 to each enemy, you're going to have to look at the total amount of damage. 900 x 25 = 22500 damage in total, that just saves you about 4 bullets of your ogris that you didn't have to waste, and more bullets if you keep up the viral to more incoming enemies. What I'm trying to get here is Ammo conservation so you can still dish out more of the hurt with your ogris rather than your venom, as it's acting as a placeholder for your real damage with your nice, red, shiny gun of mass destruction. You cannot argue to me that in later levels, Ammo conservation is a significant factor when you're dealing with bullet sponges. Do you see where I'm going with this now? Now, lets get on to as to why you misunderstood the whole conversation. While you were ranting out in the excalibur page, and then thinking that you were better than me simply by playing longer than I have, you decided to go to the saryn page to correct me, in which instead of doing that, you've overgone the whole conversation we were having and put in your own, which was Abilities over weapons. If you can tell by my old posts: "Dude, use simple math. '' 'Okay, so you're saying Venom is 10 dps, which is true, but that's only for one spore.' '1 Spore = 10dps' '10 x 6 spores = 60dps' '15 seconds x 60 = 900 damage' ''Meaning, her 1st ability Surpasses: '' ''Excalibur's Slash Dash, Ember's Fireball, Frost's Freeze (IF you spread venom, but I'll get to that later), Nekros' Soul Punch, Nova's Null Star (Technically equal, but as said, if you spread venom, the damage will increase significantly), Oberon's Smite, Rhino's Rhino Charge, Vauban's Tesla, and Volt's shock, so it pretty much surpassess all warframe's 1st ability. " As you can see here, I was not stating that venom was the best ability in the game, that could even surpass weapons at that, no, I was stating that her first ability surpasses most other frames 1st abilities, as to why people were complaining that it wasn't the best, when in reality, it's in fact more useful than other warframe's first abilities, and keep in mind, that I'm talking about 1st damage dealing abilities, before you squeeze anymore bull out of your rectum that utility 1st abilities are better than venom. Venom can be a pretty viable placeholder for ammo if you have the right weapon to make it spread more.